The Right One
by allhugs13
Summary: Melinda has always had trouble with men. What will she do when she finds the right one? But is he the man she thinks? Or is there even a right one? Well she will find out. Please read the first chapter and tell me what you think!


Disclaimer: So I am sure you all know I don't own Charmed but if not, well now you do.

Note: So Melinda is about 23, and her best friend (Cooper) is about 24. I really hope that you will take the time to review. I really want to know what you think so tell me.

Melinda was a beautiful and amazing girl. She was smart and powerful. She could do anything with one exception. For some unknown reason she could not find a good guy.

Every guy she dated ended up being a complete ass hole. She always managed to pick every guy except the right one.

No one understood why a girl as wonderful as she could not find a good guy. All Melinda wanted was to be happy and in love.

But she was slowly getting to the point were she could careless if she was alone for the rest of her life.

Melinda was sitting alone on her couch. She was watching Beaches, one of her favorite movies. It always made her cry.

I love this movie. It's just so good. I wish Cooper was here. He always knows how to comfort me. Melinda thought to herself.

She had broke up with another boy friend. Well more like he had broken up with her.

I want to call Cooper but I already know what he is going to say. Cooper told me he was a jerk but no I didn't believe him. Why? Why didn't I believe him.

But then again he is going to find out any way so I might as well make it sooner then later.

Melinda walked over to the phone, grabbed it and sat back down. She dialed Coopers number and waited for him to pick up. It rang about three times before he answered the call.

"Hello." Cooper answered.

"Hey it's me." Melinda said.

"What's up?" Cooper asked.

"He broke up with me." She said rolling her eyes. She knew that he had a big smile on his face that said 'I told you so'.

"Really?" Was all Cooper said. Melinda could tell he was trying his best not to say he was right and she was wrong...again.

"Yes really."

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" He asked truly concerned. That was the one thing Melinda always loved about Cooper. Even thought he had the opportunity to gloat, he never did. He was just a good friend and he was there if she needed him.

"Kinda." she told him. Cooper could hear the sadness in her voice. She didn't want to admit bad she was feeling but he could always tell.

"You want to come get me and we can hang out." Cooper said.

There was a pause before Melinda finally said. "Okay."

"Okay well then bye."

"Bye." she said hanging up her phone. She then orbed to Coopers grabbed him and orbed back.

She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"So tell me what happened." Cooper told her. He sat close to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"He called me and told me that he wanted me to come over for dinner." Melinda started.

"And then?" Cooper asked.

"I went over to his house and he told sit down because he had something to tell me."

"Okay."

"So he tells me that I am a wonderful girl but he bumped into his high school sweet heart and they really hit it off and they decided to date again and he cant date us both at the same time. So he was breaking up with me." Melinda finished.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Cooper said giving her a hug.

"I think I am just going to stop dating." Melinda told him.

"What? Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I am tired of getting hurt."

"Look you just need to find a good guy."

"Yeah, and were the hell am I going to find that?"

"Well...in m..." Cooper was cut off by the ring of Melinda's cell phone.

"Hold that thought." Melinda told him as she looked through her purse for her phone. When she finally found it she answered it.

"Hello...Hey, how are you?...I'm good, so what's up?...I...I don't know...Well...okay, I guess so...yeah but if it goes bad then you owe me...okay...when...okay well I will be there...your welcome...okay,bye." Melinda hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"My fiend Lisa. She asked me to go out with her cousin tomorrow night."

"Oh, I thought you were swearing off men or love."

"Well I was going to but he is new in town and he cant really meet anyone and you know how hard it is for me to say no to people."

"I guess we will see how that goes."

"I don't want to go but she is a really nice girl and I just could not say no."

"We need to work on that."

"Tell me about it." Melinda said. "My life would be easy if I could say no to people."

"Don't worry it is only one day. Any way are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay well then I will see you tomorrow." Cooper said standing up.

"Okay bye." Melinda said with a smile.

Cooper stopped when he got half way to the door.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"I didn't drive here, remember."

"Oh, yeah." Melinda got up and took Cooper home.

When she got back to her apartment she went to bed. She was felling a lot better. Cooper really was a good friend and a wonderful listener.


End file.
